outsidefandomcom-20200215-history
Equipment
Equipment are the items the character weilds in the game. They affect a multitue of stats , traits , buffs , and debuffs . Since every object in the game can be interacted with, this gives the player a very wide variety of play styles. Weapons Melee Weapons * Brass Knuckles * Baseball Bat * Golf Club * Knife * Axe * Machete Projectile Weapons * Bow and Arrow/Crossbow * Handgun * Shotgun * Rifle * Machine Gun * Grenade Armour Armour in previous versions was crafted to stop blades from dealing damage. Since weapon crating has become more complex, armour crafting has now shifted to protecting against projectile weapons. Vests are widely regarded as the best rated armour in the game, giving a whopping +50 to Defense. Consumables Outside is unique in that players not only have to use consumables to regain lost health, they have to use them just to maintain it. Players that don't use enough consumables begin losing health rather quickly. Players need to look at the vitamin and mineral content of what they're eating in order to function at peak performance. While divided into 3 main categories, consumables often cross into multiple or all categories depending on what is being consumed. Food * Meat- The dead flesh of any living creature that rapidly restores health and energy * Fruits- Form from the flowers of plants, and come in a variety of shapes, sizes, colours, and flavours. * Vegetables- Are typically more earthy and starchy than fruits, and also provide more fibre. * Herbs- Normally these are used to season one of the other categories to provide better or bring out more flavour. Many of these also fall into the Medicine category as they can provide some kind of holistic remedies. * Seeds/Nuts/ Beans- These often provide much of the protein found in meat, and are often used as a meat substitute by the Vegan class. They also provide healthy fats. Drink * Water-''' Water is found in every consumable to an extent, but it needs to be drank in its pure form to get the maximum effect of Hydration. Players are recommended to drink purified water to reduce the risk of the Infection and Diarrhoea debuffs. * '''Alcohol- Rumoured to have been crafted for those who didn't have access to purified water thousands of patches ago. In modern times is has been mostly relegated to something players drink at social events to induce the Drunk effect. Over consumption can lead to the {Alcoholism] debuff, so moderate consumption is recommended. * Soda- Originally crafted as part of the Medicine category, players quickly turned it into an everyday drink. In recent times it has been blamed for the Obesity Epidemic in the western servers of the Map. * Juice- Usually crafted from fruits, juice provides many of the same buffs that fruits have, just in liquid form. * Milk- Every creature in the Mammal class can produce milk, but usually only for consumption by their immediate offspring. With the domestication of animals, players quickly started using their milk as a means of getting certain vitamins, particularly in the European region. Most players experience the Indigestion debuff after drinking it because of Intolerance. Medicine * Pills- A modern invention crafted to reduce or remove the Sickness debuff. They have a variety of effects from stopping allergic reactions to destroying cancer cells.